I'll Be Seeing You Down Every Road
by Newgirlystuff
Summary: Nick tells his best friend he's in love with her. Jess tells her best friend she's in love with him too- but their friends keep interrupting them. There's tears, laughs... And a very special onesie.


**Because I couldn't not write about that finale and because we deserve to know what happened right after. This might become a multi-chapter covering the three-year time jump that's been announced between seasons 6 and 7- it all depends on your feedback (and on my muse, really).**

 **Title comes from Lorde's "Green Light", because the reunion scene was perfect thanks to that song.**

* * *

It's past midnight when they make it back to the loft, his lips still glued to hers as he carries her inside, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He doesn't know how long they'd been kissing in the elevator, his head too foggy and his heart too heavy to focus on anything other than the feel of her.

He kicks the front door shut and presses her against it, the moan that escapes her lips music to his ears. Even though he's lost count of how many times he's said the words in the past half hour, he needs to say them again. Pulling back from her lips, he can't help but grin at her soft grunt of protest.

"I love you, Jess" he says, and _fuck_ it feels good to say it. "I love you" he repeats, lowering his lips to her throat and feeling her fingers pulling at his hair.

"I love you too" she gasps out, and smiles when he looks up at her.

"And I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry one more time I'm going to hit you" she says, a playful glint in her eyes. He smiles at her and starts pressing kisses along her jaw.

"Kinky" he grins, and lets his hands slide under her skirt. She laughs, because she's so happy she can't believe this— _this_ , a.k.a Nick and Jess Part Two: The Forever Version—is really happening.

"Stupid tights" he mumbles, clearly annoyed at her choice in clothes. He struggles to rid her of them, which proves impossible in the position they're in, so she waits for him until he lowers her legs to the floor.

"Bedroom" she says then, pulling on his hand until he follows behind her. Her hand is already on the doorknob when a loud knock resonates in the apartment. She freezes and turns around to loo at Nick, and he shakes his head at her frantically.

"Nick?" Schmidt's muffled voice comes through the front door.

 _No. No._

 _NO._

Jess takes a step forward but he grabs her arm, stopping her movements and shaking his head. "If we ignore him he'll go away" he whispers to her, a devilish grin spreading across his face. He pulls her to him and kisses her hard, and he starts to push her back towards her room.

"Open up, Nick! I can hear you whispering!"

Jess sighs and lets go of him, biting back a chuckle at the crushed look on his face. "I'm going to kill him" he grits out. "I'm actually going to kill him this time". He walks behind her to the door and crosses his arms, making sure his annoyed face is on as Jess smooths her dress drown and opens the door.

Not waiting for an invitation and totally unaware of the nasty glare Nick casts at him, he walks into the apartment, a beaming Cece trailing behind him.

"Well, hello, you two" he smiles, turning around to face them in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Nick blurts out, because of course Schmidt would interrupt them again. "It's past midnight, guys" he says, and he's really trying to keep his annoyance in check but damn it all. Cece looks between him and Jess, an immediate smile flashing across her face.

"We have an announcement for you, and it can't wait" Schmidt says, grinning like a little boy and still blissfully unaware. "And since neither of you thought of picking up your phones one of the three thousand times we called—we could have been in danger, by the way—here we are!"

Nick feels the comeback forming on his tongue, but the look on Jess' face and her happy nod makes him swallow it and lift his eyebrow at Schmidt.

"What is the announcement, Schmidt?"

"Cecelia and I have a caramel miracle on the way" he declares, and Nick can tell his voice cracks while he says it. A what-? He shakes his head and looks at Cece, her hand on her stomach making his eyes widen in recognition.

"You-You're pregnant?" he asks, and she nods at him. A wide smile splits his face and Jess feels her heart flutter at the sight.

"Congratulations!" he says. Taking a step forward, he opens his arms for Cece and envelopes her in a warm hug, and feels Schmidt trying to wiggle himself into the embrace.

"You already knew?" he asks Jess, turning his head to look at her.

She shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "Accident. I'll tell you about it later."

Cece chuckles and pulls back from Nick, squeezing his arm. "You're going to be a great mom, Cece" he tells her, and the honesty in his voice overwhelms her. "And you'll make a great mom too, Schmidt" he jokes, and sees his friend's eyes fill with tears.

He palms Schmidt's shoulder encouragingly, watching as Jess walks to Cece and hugs her, then both women start to hurriedly and excitedly babble in their best-friends-only speak.

"That really means a lot to me, Nick" Schmidt says, the tears already making their way down his face. "I'm going to be a papa!" he cries out.

So it's really not a surprise when Schmidt grabs his head and plants a quick kiss on Nick's lips, and he wants to yell at him and push him away but then he's loudly sobbing on his shoulder, and Jess is laughing while she looks at them. He smiles at her and she smiles back, and she is so happy and he is so happy and she's all he can focus on, so he stops struggling with Schmidt and just stares at her- a goofy grin across his face.

"Hey, Schmidt?" Jess says then, her soft voice sort of pulling Nick out of his trance. She rubs a comforting hand on his shoulder and waits until Schmidt lifts his head to look at her. "We are so happy for you, guys" she tells him, but she's pretty sure he didn't even hear her because his eyes are glued to Nick, who is still smiling at her with an adoring look in his eyes.

He dramatically pushes himself away from Nick, which finally causes Nick to divert his attention from Jess and look at his best friend, the shocked look on his face almost comical. "Are you two-?" he starts, and Jess nods at him happily, Nick hooking his arm around her waist as he goes back to staring at her lovingly.

Schmidt looks at Cece, his mouth hanging open, and she holds back a chuckle and nods her head at him. The piercing scream that he lets out has Nick ready to yell at him – _again_ \- and this time when Schmidt goes to kiss him - _again_ \- he slaps his face away.

Jess lets out a chuckle and walks up to Cece, and they both roll their eyes at the sudden fake wrestling match both men are engaged in. "I'm so happy for you, Jess" she says, "it was about time". Jess embraces her in a quick hug before turning back to the guys, watching as Nick finally manages to push Schmidt away from himself with a triumphant cry.

"You really have to stop doing that, man!" Nick shrieks, and he means for it to sound serious but everyone knows it's not.

"About time you manned up" Schmidt retorts, then a wide grin spreads across his face when he sees Nick contort his frown into a turtle face. "I'm so proud of you, Nicky boy!" he says, then opens his arms and pushes his chest out. "We have to celebrate!" he adds excitedly.

"Actually, Schmidt-" Jess starts, smiling as Nick walks behind her and snakes his arms around her. "We _just_ got back together-" she says, a shiver running through her when Nick presses an innocent kiss on her hair.

"So?" Schmidt asks, expectantly, "one more reason to celebrate!". His hands are on his hips and he is staring at them. When Nick presses another kiss to her, he rolls his eyes at them oblivious to the glare Cece is casting in his direction.

"Nicholas, please! Keep it in your pants while she's trying to speak, don't-!"

"Schmidt!" Jess interrupts him, before Nick can yell back at him. "We _just_ got back together-" she repeats, looking at Cece for help. Her friend nods and walks up to her husband, hooking her arm on his and widening her eyes at him.

"What?" he mouths at her, and Cece rolls her head back in defeat.

"Just, Schmidt—" Jess sighs, and he turns his attention back to her. "We just- We would like—We just want some time alone" she says in one breath, and feels Nick's supportive nod against her.

Schmidt frowns deeply and he lets out an offended gasp. "Wait a second- Are you- _Are you ditching us for sex?_ " he asks incredulously.

"One hundred percent, yes" Nick says, a wide grin on his face before he casts a quick apologetic glance at Cece, who just grins back at him. Jess fights the urge to laugh and keeps her eyes focused on Schmidt.

"How very dare you, Nicholas!" he says, and Jess can tell he's about to go on a rant.

"Schmidt, I promise you we can celebrate—tomorrow" she says, "besides—don't you want to celebrate with your wife—alone - first?" she tries to reason with him, which only earns her an eye roll.

"Jessica, please, don't ever insult my gentlemanliness" he retorts. A smug smirk settles on his face. "We already celebrated. Twice" he says, and watches as Nick scrunches his nose up in disgust and fake-gags.

"Why did we ever get rid of that jar?" he grunts out.

"Why Nicholas, I'm merely letting your _ex-ex-girlfriend_ know about our very healthy-"

"Yeah, that's enough" Cece intervenes. "Schmidt? We're leaving", she says, and starts walking towards the front door. Jess leaves Nick's arms and goes to hug Cece at the door. Schmidt lets out an annoyed huff and follows his wife, shaking his head at Nick's _disrespect._ But something flashes in his eyes when he walks up to Nick, whispering something in his ear that makes Nick's face turn serious and swallow the lump that has suddenly formed on his throat.

 _When did you-?_ he wants to ask, but Schmidt is already walking away from him.

"And seriously, don't make me come clean your drawers, man" he says, faking annoyance. "I am sure you have unknown monsters in there!"

Jess frowns at the exchange and walks back to Nick, as he hugs her back to him and watches their friends at the front door. "What was that about?" she asks, not missing the way his eyes have turned serious.

"It's nothing, don't worry" he whispers back.

"Gee, Nick" Schmidt says, watching him steal another kiss from Jess, "at least wait until we're gone. I don't want my baby to have to witness NC-17 material!"

Cece pushes him out of the door and smiles at them, reaching for the doorknob. Her eyes settle on Nick, and she can't help herself.

"Hurt her again and I'll kill you. Pregnant and all."

Jess lets out a chuckle, but Nick doesn't laugh. He nods at Cece, his arms tightening around Jess. "I won't. I promise."

The sincerity in his voice seems enough to satisfy her, and she smiles at them before closing the door behind her. They can hear Schmidt's protests until Cece presumably forces him back into the elevator, and Nick decides he's going to buy her the biggest box of chocolates he can find. He also decides he owes Schmidt the most expensive, imported hair chutney he can find.

"So" he says, turning Jess around in his arms. "What a day, huh?"

"Yeah" she giggles, "Sadie called Cece to tell her she was pregnant, but she'd left her phone on my bed and it was me that picked up the call. Then Aly found out—which means Winston found out—and he called Schmidt before Cece had the opportunity to tell him—before she even knew she was pregnant."

"Smooth, Winston. As usual" Nick laughs, and she laughs with him.

"That's crazy that they're really having a kid, isn't it?" she asks, and the sad undertone in her tone makes the alarms in his head go off.

 _You're ready, Nick. Check the bottom left drawer in your closet. I left it there._

"Not really" he shrugs, and smiles when she looks up at him confused. "Come with me" he says then, and pulls on her hand until she follows him into his bedroom. He lets go of her once they're inside and she curiously watches as he rummages through his already messy drawers, letting out a joyful shriek when he finds a small package. He smiles when he notices his name on the wrap, and his heart skips a beat when he sees Jess' name above his.

He walks back up to Jess and sighs, because it's _All In_ now. "Remember when you were on Jury Duty?" he asks her, and she nods her head at him. "Well- I'm not about to get into unnecessary detail, but it was then- It was then that I realized I wanted everything you want, Jess. The house, the white fence- The kids" he adds, smiling when she lets out a surprised gasp.

He places the package on her hands. "Open it" he tells her, and watches as her shaky hands struggle with the wrapping paper. "Schmidt wasn't supposed to give this back to me yet" he says, and Jess frowns at him. "He was supposed to wait until I was ready to start a family-" he trails off, and watches her eyes fill with tears when she finally unwraps the package.

"But I guess he knew, Jess" he says. "He knew all along that we would find our way back".

"Nick-" she chokes out, holding up a tiny onesie. She doesn't even try to stop the tears from falling. "This is just-" she starts, and she can feel her head pounding. He walks her back to his bed and sits down with her, his fingers tracing the Chicago Bears logo sewn into the onesie.

And this is _crazy_ , he knows. He knows they've just gotten back together, he knows it's _too soon_ , he knows he should have waited… But when he looks into her eyes is love and acceptance, and the words are out of his lips before he can stop her.

"Them having a kid is not crazy to me, Jess- because I want the exact same thing. I'm done with running, I'm done with pretending, Jess. I want everything, and I want it with you" he says, and smiles when she lets out a sound that is half a laugh, half a cry.

"What are you and what have you done to Nick Miller" she whispers out, and he can tell that she's joking but her eyes are not leaving the onesie. He laces their hands together, and it's like he can't shut up.

"I'm not saying I want a kid right now, Jess- but I want you to know I'm all in."

She finally tears her eyes away from the onesie and looks back at him, and the smile on her face is enough to brighten the entire room. "No more running?" she asks.

"No more" he presses a kiss to her tear-stained cheek. He grabs the onesie from her hands and turns back to put it down on his nightstand, before turning back around to her. "Just you and me. It's always been you, Jess."

She lets out a happy sob and kisses him, her arm going around his neck to press him closer. He's so happy and he's not afraid—he can't remember a time where he's felt happier. He whispers it to her and she smiles, kisses him harder.

"We're doing this?" she mutters between kisses. He nods against her.

"We are, Jess."

"Nick?" she asks, and the grin on her face is enough to let him know she's _maybe_ just joking. "Just so you know—we're not having kids until you make an honest woman out of me."

He smiles, and thinks about the ring he's been hiding in his nightstand for longer than he cares to remember. Old Nick would have been freaked out by her words, but Present Nick can only think about getting to call her _his wife._

"Oh, I will do just that" he tells her, and even though it's brief, he sees the surprise flash on her eyes before she smiles up at him. _Sooner than you think_ , he smiles at himself.

He presses her back against the mattress then, his lips trailing down her neck as she sighs, her eyes closing as her body molds to his. His hands reach down and he manages to finally, _finally,_ pull her tights off her legs while she rids herself of her bothersome denim jacket.

Then she's pushing against his chest, trying to sit up so she can get his shirt of, and her hands are already under the material while his are lifting her dress up, his lips refusing to leave hers as they both struggle with their clothes-

"Jess, are you in here?"

The voice comes from the hallway, and Nick grunts and rolls away from Jess just as the sound of steps draws closer.

"Someone up there hates us, Jess" he groans, just as Winston's head peeks through the door. She bites back a laugh and sits up, and Nick reluctantly does the same.

"There you—oh!" Winston starts. " _Oh._ "

His eyes trail between Nick and Jess before he lets out an honest chuckle, and then it's Aly peeking inside the room. " _Oh my God_ ", she says excitedly, then turns to Winston and offers him a high-five. "I told you!"

Nick and Jess watch them do a happy (as Jess would say) or pathetic (as Nick would say) coordinated dance, before they look at each other and shrug.

"Hey, Winston" Nick interrupts. "Winston!" he says, louder when he notices his friend is too into his dance. "We're in the middle of something here-"

Jess nods her head and stares at the couple, the honest grin on both their faces making her smile.

"Of course! We were just worried about Jess—But now—She's in good hands, so—Yeah, were just going to—" he trails off, Aly already pulling on his hand. He starts to follow behind her, pausing momentarily to look back at them. "About damn time" he grins, and then it's only a couple seconds before they hear the front door slam closed.

" _God_ " Nick protests, and falls back on the bed. "Anyone else? Do you have any long-lost relative, Jess? Keep an eye on that door, because I bet they're about to walk through it!", he groans.

She laughs and moves around to straddle him, his turtle face immediately softening and his hands reaching under her dress to rub her thighs. She presses her lips against his and squeals when he forcefully turns them around, settling himself between her legs and smiling at her, both of them struggling to kick the bed covers aside.

"Third time's a charm?" he smirks at her, and she laughs and helps him remove her dress. She's in her underwear when he drops his own shirt to the floor, and he groans when her hands rid him of his belt and start pulling his jeans down—taking his underwear along with them.

She looks down at him and quickly looks back up, as if she were afraid to get caught staring- but he notices and chuckles lightly, then presses a kiss to her nose. "You can look, you know?" he sighs out, his voice dark and warm but with a teasing edge to it.

"Shut up" she bites back at him playfully, and it's then that she notices his eyes have gotten serious as he considers her. "Nick-?"

He pushes himself up on his hands so he can look at her, and she can feel herself blush under his intense stare. He notices her reaction and smiles, lowering his head to her chest and peppering kisses over her flushed skin. "You're beautiful, Jess" he says, and she feels her heart flutter because she knows he means it. "You're so gorgeous" he whispers, more to himself than to her.

She arches her back from the bed and his hand struggles to find the clasp of her bra, but then she feels it come undone and shivers as he slides the straps down her arms and tosses the garment over his shoulder. She's panting now, his lips warm and wet on her skin, and when his tongue does _that thing_ on her breast she throws her head back and lets out a loud moan.

"Now" she says, pulling his head up. He kisses her neck, her jaw, anywhere his lips can reach. "Nick, please-" she gasps, and she doesn't care that her voice sounds desperate- lucky for her, he feels as desperate for her as she does for him, and he's not about to refuse her anything.

 _Not tonight._

His hand snakes between their bodies and she sighs when she feels him where she needs him most, checking if she's ready- because contrary to popular belief, Nick Miller Is A Gentleman, especially if and when it comes to Jess- and she hears him marvel at just how _ready_ she is.

She's about to beg for him again when he suddenly flips them over, leans his head back into the pillow and settles his hands at her hips. She doesn't hesitate before placing one of her hands on his chest while the other reaches down between them, and he chokes on his own breath trying to stop the whimper that leaves his throat when she grabs him.

His hips push up involuntarily against her and she smirks at him, and his fingers tighten on her waist. "Tease", he grunts, and she wants to answer him but her body is shaking in anticipation and she can't find any words. His eyes are scanning her body and she doesn't pause before easing herself down on him, whimpering when she feels him reach _that spot_ inside her that only he knows.

She wants to take it slow, she really does, but it's been three years and he feels just too good, and so she plants her hands on his chest and starts moving- he's watching her ride him and letting out breathless groans that match her throaty moans. It's too much and it's too fast, but the look on her face is enough for him to forget about everything and simply watch her chase her release.

"I love you", he tells her. She smiles down at him, her eyes showing him the feelings she can't seem to vocalize- but she still makes sure he knows, pressing her lips to his and making the hottest sounds he's ever heard against him. He can feel her beginning to spasm around him, so he sits up and lets his fingers rub against her- she lets out a loud scream and throws her head back, and he holds her to him while her whole body shivers in pleasure. He doesn't stop rocking against her, marveling at the fact that he gets to see and feel her like this again.

he cups his face and leans down to kiss him messily, and he lets out a deep groan and pushes her to lay on her back. He doesn't stop moving, and she can see the need in his eyes when she brings her legs around his waist and feels him hit that spot- again. His thrusts are speeding up and he buries his face in her neck, his name on her lips making his heart pound even harder against his chest. "Fuck, Jess" he grunts out, her nails digging into his back so hard he's sure she's leaving marks.

"Oh my God, Nick" she cries out, because his fingers are suddenly circling her again and she's shuddering under him and muttering a string of violent curses- she comes again, his lips sucking on her neck when he follows her.

He keeps slowly thrusting against her until their trembling subsides, coming down of their high slowly. He lifts his head from her shoulder and presses a kiss to her nose, and hears her giggle turn into a soft moan of protest when he pulls out of her and plops onto his back, then pulls on her arm and pulls her body to him.

She can feel the bubble of laughter escaping her chest, because she's so, _so_ happy—and he's laughing with her, his chest vibrating against her cheek. "That was fun" she hears him say, and lifts her head to look at him. There's a happiness in his eyes she hasn't seen for a long time, probably ever, and the fact that it is because of her— _because of them_ \- makes her want to scream her love for him at the top of her lungs.

"I love you" she says, and the smile on his face only widens at that. "It feels so good to say it again" she adds, more to herself than to him.

Nick feels the apology for his blindness and obliviousness at the tip of his tongue, but she's giving him that looks that tells him she knows he's sorry and that she doesn't want to hear it again. "Let's just- let's not look back anymore, okay?" she pleads, tightens her grip around him. He's staring at her intensely, his arms around her.

"Okay, Nick?" she presses when he doesn't answer her.

He wants to tell her so much but he also wants to ignore a past where he almost gave up the only woman he's ever loved more than anything else- the woman currently looking at him with such adoration in her eyes. He swallows the lump on his throat and nods his head at her. He might have been stupid in the past, but he knows he's smart enough to never let it happen again.

"Okay."

She smiles at his words and rests her head back on his chest, his fingers tracing lazy circles on her back. She feels her eyelids starting to drop closed, the weight of the day seemingly crashing over her at once. She dimly feels him pull the sheet up and over their bodies, and she's more asleep than awake when her half-closed eyes settle on the onesie resting on his nightstand.

He feels her smile against his chest and breathes into her hair, sleep about to overcome him when he hears her soft sigh.

"All in, Nick."

His eyes are already closed when his lips whisper back to her.

"All in, Jess."


End file.
